characterplacefandomcom-20200214-history
ScarredClan
Insert ScarredClan Picture- Though we may be scarred, our spirit isn't, and we'll fight with all the strength we've gained from our journeys, and all those that are yet to come. Introduction You walk through the undergrowth, the dew frosted grass brushing your legs as the crush the delicate, thing stems of jade green beneath you. A buzz sounds in your ear and you twitch your ears, flicking away a small fly as you make your way steadily across the large expanse of the moorland. You see the first speckles of snow begin to appear on the grass, dotting it with small, swift melting white. You raise your head, and see the mountains loom ahead, great hills of stone towering over the landscape, blocking even the low sun from view as you increase your pace, trotting eagerely towards the white and grey melded mountains. You remember the message you had received, and carried on towards the mountains, bounding along, the crickets singing crankily as you dash past them, tail flowing behind you like a ribbon, your whiskers flying back as the cool, chilled mountain air hits you, and your paws sink into a large area of bright white snow in your path. Gazing upwards, you gasp as the sight of the huge, grey mountains beckon you closer, a murmur of approval sounding in your ears as you take your first steps towards the mountains, cool grey stone meeting your paws as you steadily walk forwards, swinging your head from side to side as you take in the beautiful landscape. After trekking for half the day, the sun had fully risen and was beating down, not quite reaching the sleet and snow that covered the mountain thickly in layers upon layers of soft, white material. WIP Basic Information Dress code Member Nonmember Acceptable Colors Acceptable pelt colors Acceptable eye colors Acceptable clothing colors Rules OC rules Clan rules Family rules Roleplay Rules Rules for Apprentices Rules for Kits Ranks Leader Deputy Co-deputy Medicine-cat Medicine cat apprentice Senior warriors Warriors Apprentices Permanent queens Queens Kits Elders Allegiances Leader (1/1) Deputy (0/1) Co-deputy (0/1) = Medicine-cat (0/2) Medicine cat apprentice (0/2) Senior warriors (0/5) Warriors (0/infinite) Apprentices (0/15) Permanent queens (0/3) Queens (0/5) Kits (0/5xQueens) Elders (0/5) Terrain Allies & Enemies Allies None so far Enemies None so far Joining form So you want to join? That's great! Please fill out the form with all the necessary components, we will not accept hand made forms or just asking to join. Ranks like Co-deputy and Deputy are earned, so do not ask for them. Medicine cats have to be tested in game, and you of course cannot be the leader. OC name: Username: Desired Rank: (''Please do not ask for Deputy, Co-deputy or Leader. Other ranks may be unavailable at certain times)'' Age & Gender: Appearance: Personality: OC page: ''(If you have one)'' Roleplay example: ''(Can be Fighting or Hunting, Healing if asking for Medicine Cat rank)'' Alliance form We are always looking for more Clans to become allied with! If you wish to become an Ally to ScarredClan, please fill out this form! Group name: Link to page: Leaders name & Username: Deputies name & Username: Why you want to be allies: Member count: Species: Orientation: News This is the news section! All important reports and announcements will be put straight on here, so we advise you all to check up on it regularly! Announcements included on here are: * New members * Members leaving * New mates * New litter of kits * Rank promotions * Apprentice/Mentor updates * Battles * Important warnings or sightings on territory No news as of now. Sub pages Page editors & Credit